darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aisha Tennes
Aisha Tennes is the daughter of Donald Tennes and a pilot-in-training stationed originally at Carson City Camp. She was assigned to Dr. James Zanasiu as an assistant. Character sheet Her posted character sheet was as follows: Name: Aisha Tennes Creator: Nick22 Age: 18 Species: Human Faction: Scientist Appearance: 5'6, 125 pouns, blue eyes, brown hair, wears reading glasses Knowledge:Molecular studies, is a student of molecular construction and combination. Personality: Is a brilliant student, graduated 3 years from Stanford with a PH.D is Biology, which special emphasis on molecular structure. Is currently working as an understudy to Dr. Zaniusu. Character history July 2009 Aisha joined James and his James' team in assaulting Pelvanida after her father recognized the threat that Dragonstorm represented. During the infiltration, she became close friends with Dr. Micah Landon. She was also notably the person who killed Howard Hicks, with a shot to the leg. (Survival of the Fittest) September 2009 She also accompanied James throughout his entire long ordeal hunting down and destroying Dragonstorm bases throughout America. During this time, she revealed to Roux that she was a lesbian and began a relationship with her, through she tried to keep the reationship secret from the others. After the Dragonstorm incident, Admiral Donald Tennes offered Aisha 6 million dollars in hush money, as well as his permission to live with Nixx and Roux.'' (''Disruptive Selection) October 2009 Aisha went with James, Rudyard Shelton, Werner Donitz, and Cale to rescue Hans Donitz after he was forcibly drafted into Richard Warden's gang in the Red Dune Caves. After the team found the Einstein-Rosen bridge and James ordered her to stay behind with Shelton. Following a note from Oscar Shelton, the pair tried to sneak back into Carson City Camp and steal more vehicles, but was found by General Jake Moby. He turned the ordeal into an official one, and so Aisha wasn't punished, though he wouldn't allow her to travel through the Einstein-Rosen bridge. (Pavlov's Checkmate) After October 2009 Aisha recieved a phone call from Steven Johnson during the time Sophie Donitz was visiting Carson City Camp. While pretending to help her study for a test, the two discovered that fentacyamine was the cure for the gate plague. Aisha contacted Landon and informed him to prepare for an emergency patient, then helped Steven, Oscar and Carol Smithson kidnap Sophie from the base. Aisha drove themm in a stolen Humvee during a car chase down Route 50, but she succeeded in reaching Pelvanida so Sophie could jump home with the cure. (Next of Kin) Aisha appears with Roux and Nixx in the movie theater reunion in 2039. (Disruptive Selection) Using scientific advances that allowed lesbians to fertilize each other, Aisha later has two children with Nixx (Aidan and Susie), and one child with Roux (Puxx). (Following the Family Business) Appearances *Survival of the Fittest'' *''Disruptive Selection'' *''Pavlov's Checkmate'' Trivia *Aisha was the only teammate in Pavlov's Checkmate that didn't get to travel through the Einstein-Rosen Bridge at any point, despite being the only character who actually wanted to. *nick22 listed Aisha as a main character of Following the Family Business despite her not appearing in the story. Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Survival of the Fittest characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Pavlov's Checkmate characters Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Assistants Category:Carson City Camp personnel Category:Following the Family Business characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers Drabbles characters Category:Females Category:Tennes family tree